1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an evaluation apparatus, an evaluation method, a recording medium, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Evaluating characteristics of a conventional equalizer involves using an oscilloscope or bit error rate measuring device to detect an eye aperture of an output signal passed by the equalizer, and comparing the detected eye aperture to a reference value.
This evaluation method, however, is expensive and requires a lot of time. Accordingly, it is common for equalizer evaluation to be omitted from testing of mass-produced devices before shipping. Furthermore, with this evaluation method, it is difficult to evaluate an equalizer formed on the same chip as another circuit such as a reception circuit.